Rainy Day at the Diner
by TheBitchWho'sAWitch
Summary: The story of Alice and Jasper's meeting. It's been done many times before. I like to think mine is worth reading. I may continue this to a full length story, but it all depends on if my reviewers want me to. R&R..


Alright! My first fic! I must admit.. I'm not a big fan of the Twilight Saga. But, I love Alice/Jasper.. And anything in the slash department. So, having said that, anything I write that has to do with the Twilight world will either be Alice/Jasper or slash. This is Alice/Jasper, so, if slash isn't your thing, you have nothing to worry about. I may keep this as a one-shot, or I may turn it into a chapter story. It's all up to you! The readers!

Disclaimer: I never have understood why a disclaimer must be done. But, it must. It's just a minor little detail of life. Give credit where credit is due. The Twilight Saga and all other related things belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is where everyone usually says "She's soooo amazing!!" or "Most brilliant mind ever!!" Instead I'm going to write this:

Stephenie,

While I will admit that I enjoyed reading the Twilight Saga, there were many things wrong with it. I won't go into the details, as I have a story to post, but if one of my readers wants to know what I don't like about your story, they can PM me. There is one thing I would like to say, though: SPARKLES??? That is all..

Love,

A critic.. Savannah..

P.S. Harry Potter kicks Edward Cullen's ass!

Enjoy the story. Hope I didn't piss you off too much..

Rainy Day at the Diner by Savannah (AKA: TheBitchWho'sAWitch)

It was a rainy day in Philadelphia, but that didn't stop me from walking to the diner like always. I had been coming to this diner everyday for the past 2 years. Except for the sunny ones, of course. As I sat in the same stool I had for every other day I came, I knew. Today was the day. My Jasper was coming.

I couldn't conceal my joy as a huge grin spread across my face. The waitress gave me a weird look, probably wondering why I was so happy, but I was used to that by now. I had been looked at in many different ways in the 2 years I had been coming to the diner.

Lustful looks from men and teens alike. Jealous glares from women who wanted my beauty. If only they knew what they would have to do for it, I thought with a chuckle.

And I had been looked at like I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy. Maybe my brain was messed up and that's why I have these visions. Oh, well. If I am, at least I'm happy.

I ordered a coffee and waffles like I did every morning. The waitress and I both knew that the food and drink would go untouched. I had been sitting there for about 10 minutes, staring off into space, when I heard the door jingle open. I looked up to see who had come in.

And there he was. My vampire prince had arrived. He had deep, honey blond hair and a perfectly chiseled face. He was perfect. A god among men.. And I, his goddess.

His crimson eyes carried thoughtfulness and pain. He had been through so much.

He was very stiff and I could tell that, even with the very few people in the diner, he was still fighting for control. He looked around the room, calculating. Seeing if anything posed as a threat.

He was beautiful. He was god-like. He was gorgeous. Yet, at the same time, he was also terrifying. Crescent shaped scars covered every inch of his exposed skin. I knew there were more. I had seen that there were more. Those scars could have only been made by others of our kind. Vampires.

His calculating eyes soon fell on me. His eyes flashed with recognition. He could tell what I was. After a brief moment the emotion portrayed in his eyes changed. Confusion. He was probably wondering about my eyes, which had taken on a golden color, due to my diet of animal blood. He would understand soon enough.

I hopped off of my stool and walked a few steps towards him. "You've kept me waiting," I said to him. This probably confused him even more, but, just like the good Southern boy he was, he bowed his head and answered, "I'm sorry, Ma'am."

The man of my visions. My mate. I took his hand and led him out of the diner. He followed without protest.

Just like I knew he would.

The End! Or is it? It's up to you! Review and tell me whether or not you want me to continue this into a full length story, or keep it a one-shot.. Constructive criticism is appreciated. If you flame me, I don't care. But know that I will message you back. And I will make you cry. Review! Love you all!

P.S. One last note. Most of my fics will be Harry Potter fics. But, if you don't read those, I will try to have at least a few Twilight fics. Love you all! Review =P


End file.
